Promise
by SternenDisaster
Summary: There were many things that motivated Sakuno. Especially the one promise she did with that girl, who seemed to like to mess with Sakuno. That's why she tried so hard to not break the promise. But in the end, even she failed. AU, FemRyomaxSakuno
**A/N:** _I needed to swap some things from the orginal story, so I hope you enjoy it anyways._

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno was a timid and kind girl. There were moments in her life where she dared to speak up, but they were rare and treasured by her family and friends. That's why she didn't except to fall in love with a girl, that liked to mess with others.

* * *

She attended Seigaku, a middle school where her grandmother was math teacher and coach of the boys tennis team. She herself too played tennis in the girls tennis team. Though like every other girl Sakuno wanted to join the boys teams, which was possible since some months ago. While the other girls, with some exceptions, just wanted to join, so that they could be near the boys, she wanted to join the team because their training would make her stronger. Though at the time it was clear to her, that she would need to wait awhile. Sakuno still wasn't at the needed level to join the boys tennis team after all.

 _But she could wait._

* * *

A week later she heard of a freshman girl in Rikkaidai, that was in the boys tennis team and Sakuno couldn't help, but feel jealous. But there was also another emotion.

 **_Motivation._ **

That's why she decided to train at the streets tennis courts and as she arrived there, she met another girl. This girl was playing against another boy and seemed to be the one to win.

She wondered if this was the freshman girl from Rikkai, but noticed some boys behind her. Their jerseys weren't the ones from Rikkai, since everyone knew the tennis team there had yellow jerseys with black strokes - looking like some bumblebees to be honest. After her discovery, she decided to ask for a match. Looking around whom to ask Sakuno was honestly a bit scared to ask someone, since she didn't want to disturb the person. That's the reason, why Sakuno was very happy and grateful when the other girl came over to her, smiling and asking for a match. Sakuno agreed a bit stuttering, since she still didn't know what to think of the girl. Who was she? Did she notice her nervousness? And as if reading her thoughts, that girl introduced herself.

"I'm Ann from the Fudomine boys tennis club."

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno from the Seigaku girls t-tennis club," She mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-chan."

They played a match and Sakuno lost, but that didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered, were Ann's last words after giving her her telephone number and then going home.

 _"You're strong enough for the boys tennis club."_

* * *

Time got by and Sakuno still was in the girls tennis team. The well mannered girl, was scared that she wasn't really and the other girls might make fun of her or worse, even hate her. Time was getting by and she knew hadn't much time anymore, since the Kanto tournament stood before and the boys tennis team won't accept new members before the nationals were over. But still even though she knew that, she didn't do anything.

Until she almost got into a car accident.

Luckily, she survived and wasn't hurt with the exception of some scratches, because someone saved her. This someone was a girl, which seemed to be around her age. She had black hair with some emerald tints and she was rather small. But the most fascinating trait on her were her golden eyes, which seemed to pierce through her, as if she was reading all her secrets, like someone would read a book.

"Are you done looking at me? I know I'm handsome."

Sakuno blushed madly and prepared herself to apologize right there on the spot, but stopped before she could say anything, as her savior started talking again.

"Just a little joke, so don't worry about it. I know my eyes are rather... Unexpected and fascinating." She chuckled and Sakuno guessed it was because she currently looked like a tomato with the blush and all.

"Anyways, are you okay?"

"Ah! Yes! Are you okay? I'm sorry for any injuries you may have!"

"Nothing to worry, I'm well"

"If y-you mean, let me pay a coffee or something for you as to show you my gratitude."

"Hm, you don't need to."

"Please, I wouldn't forgive myself, if couldn't pay you back somehow."

"I see, if you mean, then I would like some Ponta."

"Ponta... Okay!"

* * *

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Ryuzaki-chan."

"But still..."

Both were on their way to a vending machine, so that Sakuno could buy them something to drink. It was when they were done with introducing themselves, that they were by one and Sakuno realized, that she didn't have any money by her, so Ryoma volunteered to pay for both.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Um... Ponta too."

"Okay... Oh, it seems like it has just one can."

Sakuno's eyes widened, she panicked and wanted to tell Ryoma, that she could have the can, but before she could do say anything, the other girl gave her the can.

"B-but yo-"

"Don't worry, there are other things I wanted to try." With that she took some strawberry milk she saw.

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I... I'm sure you wanted the Ponta as much as I, but you still... And even after saving me..."

"For such a beautiful girl, I sure can sacrifice a can of soda, don't you agree?"

Sakuno blushed madly at the girl's words, somehow she couldn't stop blushing whenever the other said something. Both walked to a bench nearby and sat there, taking about different things. It should be noted, that Sakuno blushed a lot.

"Are you going to Seigaku, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Y-yes, how did y-you know?" Sakuno asked a bit startled.

"Your uniform. It's the girl's uniform of Seigaku, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, it is."

Now where Ryoma mentioned her school uniform, she looked at Ryoma to see, that she too wore one. Her eyes widened in recognition. This was Rikkai's uniform screamed her mind and suddenly she felt something off.

"Is something, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Echizen... Ryoma..."

"Hm? Yeah, that's my name."

"Echizen... Echizen... Ah! Now I remember! You're the freshman regular from Rikkai."

"Ah, yes I am. Though for you to know that just by seeing my uniform and hearing my name... Are you connected with tennis in any way?"

"I'm on the... Girls tennis team."

Ryoma heard the sad undertone and noticed Sakuno's hesitation while answering.

"You want to be desperately on the boys team, huh?"

"H-how... ?"

"When it comes to tennis, you can't hide your feelings from me."

"I r-really admire you, but I'm also very jealous of you."

"I know many do, but until yet, you're the most admirable one."

"Huh, why?"

"Because you're the first one to tell me it, without talking behind my back."

Sakuno's eyes widened at the honest statement of the other. Somehow, for a moment, Sakuno saw a lonely girl sitting besides her, not a messing, happy one.

"Well, anyways," The tennis prodigy said, as she took something from one of her pockets.

This action woke Sakuno from her thoughts and she looked at the hand, which Ryoma held in front of her nose. There laid a wrist sweatband. It looked rather plain, with it's light blue color and the two white lines on both ends.

"Huh?"

"That is my sweatband... Or it was. I'm giving it to you."

"Eh?!"

"I'm giving it to you, as a promise that you will not just get into the boys team, but also get a regular spot, so that we will meet at the Kanto tournament. What do you say?"

"H-huh, but w-won't you miss your wristband?"

"To be honest, no. I didn't miss it since I got a regular spot, where I needed to take it off. So, your decision?"

"... I... I promise, that I will reach this goal!" Sakuno took the wristband and smiled confident, though still wondering why Ryoma needed to take it off.

There was a short silence, until Ryoma started to chuckle and pat Sakuno's head.

"Aww... You're so adorable."

"E-eh?" The freshman from Seigaku blushed hard and could be mistook for a tomato at this point.

After calming down, Ryoma smiled genuinely and muttered five simple and though very important words to Sakuno.

 _"I'm sure you will."_

After some time, in which Sakuno again blushed a lot, Ryoma stood up.

"I need to go, or fukubuchou will kill me."

"E-eh, already?"

"Yeah, sorry for going so suddenly."

"It's o-okay"

"See you another time, Ryuzaki-chan." With that Ryoma turned around.

Sakuno wanted to stand up and go as well, until she remembered, that she didn't have Ryoma's telephone number.

"Echizen-chan!"

Looking back, Ryoma asked her if she had something.

"I... I wanted to... Ah, nothing." In the end Sakuno decided, that she didn't need Ryoma's number. They will met in the Kanto tournament after all.

"Hm, okay and Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Call me Ryoma."

Sakuno smiled and replied with, "Just when you call me Sakuno."

The other girl smirked, "Sure, Sakuno-chan."

On the next day she did the tests needed to get on the boy's team and passed them all.

Yet her only goal was to get a regular spot, as to meet Ryoma again.

* * *

The day was rather a refreshing one. Even though it started with an accident. She was on her way to school, it didn't matter, that it was Saturday. The regulars of the boy's tennis team didn't care, as long they could train - _after all winning wasn't achieved without nothing_ and that was the reason, why she currently on here way there. She saw a girl walking in front of her and didn't think much by it, until she noticed a car driving dangerously fast in the girl's direction and without thinking it through, she ran to the girl and tried to jump out of the of the car, whilst hugging the girl - she succeeded, but hurt her left hand in the process, though she didn't pay the injury any more attention and focused on the girl in front of her, looking at her, without shame. Ryoma didn't mind that, as she knew that many people were fast fascinated by her eyes, which had an unique color - golden. Many would think it would be honey brown, but after a few more glances even they would realize it's for from honey brown. She was used to people forgetting their manners, as they looked at her eyes, even her captain was surprised, though he hid it rather well and also got fast over it. Though seeing the girl so fascinated, which she found rather cute, Ryoma couldn't stop herself from messing with her.

"Are you done looking at me? I know I'm handsome."

It was worth it, Ryoma decided after observing the girl's reaction to her words. With her blush, she looked as red as a tomato would be and Ryoma found this adorable. Chuckling a bit, Ryoma told the unknown girl, that she was just joking and knew that her eyes were unique and caught very much attention. It was hard to look away after seeing them, which was a reason Ryoma admired her captain, as he was the only person in existence who could look away after looking at them or at her without being caged by their uniqueness. Not even her family could do that. After that Ryoma decided to ask the girl, if she had any wounds and as luck was on her side, the girl didn't have anything serious other than her scratches, which would he fast. As the question was returned, Ryoma lied, not wanting the other person to be worried about her left hand. Ryoma was sure that it wasn't anything serious and if she wasn't really sure, she could ask Yagyuu-senpai, who had a rather large knowledge of medicine and health related problems. The girl accepted the answer on the spot - either not noticing anything or not really caring much about it. She suspected it was the former, since she asked her if she wanted a coffee or another drink and after some slight convincing she accepted the offer for a Ponta. With that both made their way to a vending machine, while introducing each other with their names. At that point Ryoma noticed the other girls uniform, but since she had a rather bad ability to remember things, she didn't know from which school. Though she was sure she knew the school.

In the end they found a machine, but Sakuno didn't have any money, so she decided to pay instead. She was a bit annoyed to tell the truth, but didn't mind it that much in the end. She asked Sakuno what she would have liked to drink and the other girl's answer was Ponta. With that Ryoma searched for Ponta, just to be disappointed, as it had just one can. She noticed how Sakuno panicked, probably thinking, that she should chose something other, but Ryoma wouldn't let that end so. Her mother and her captain made sure to teach her manners and she was ready to use what they had taught her. With her mind made up, she gave Ryuzaki the can and smiled, while Ryuzaki started to panic.

"Don't worry, there are other things I wanted to try."

Ryoma said with the aim reassure her, but she started apologize over and over. So Ryoma asked her why she apologized, despite actually knowing the reason. And as she predicted, Sakuno felt guilty, so she used the only method she was taught in the Rikkai boy's tennis team to cheer people up. She messed slightly with Sakuno.

"For such a beautiful girl, I sure can sacrifice a can of soda, don't you agree?"

As Sakuno blushed, it was clear to Ryoma that Ryuzaki forget about the can - or at least wouldn't mention it for awhile. A bit later they finally found a bench to sit on and Ryoma remembered from which school Ryuzaki's uniform was - it was the girl's uniform of Seigaku. So she did the first thing that came to mind - to ask Sakuno about it. And she was right, as Sakuno confirmed her thought, but looked herself at Ryoma's uniform and then started to mutter her name. After Ryoma asked her what she had, Sakuno's eyes widened and she recognized Ryoma as the infamous freshman of Rikkai. This surprised Ryoma, since while a lot people heard of her, just the ones that had a connection with tennis would have been able to recognize her, so she asked to other girl if she had one and she did. She herself was in the girl's tennis team and Ryoma noticed, that she also longed to be in the boys team. She excepted an answer, that everyone seemed to give her, when she said that - naturally, what do you except? But instead Ryuzaki surprised her, with honest words she never heard - or at least not without the whole talking behind her back.

 _"I r-really admire you, but I'm also very jealous of you."_

That was the moment Ryoma decided, that Sakuno would be officially her best female friend - her best male friend was still Akaya after all. Anyways, Sakuno did something no one other than her captain could do - fascinated her and got her respect. It were just simple words, but for Ryoma they meant the world. That was the reason, why Ryoma told her that she admired her. She knew, that she didn't look as happy as before, but at the moment it didn't matter, no, at the moment something other mattered and with that she took her old wristband, that she didn't use since a long time, since she needed to wear weights, as it was a required part of the training. She could see Sakuno's curious look and told her, that the sweatband was now hers. The girl asked her if she wouldn't miss it and Ryoma declined since the wristband wasn't important until yet, because yet that meaningless wristband would get a meaning, it would hold an importance from now on. It would hold their promise. Sakuno was suddenly confident and the freshman regular couldn't help but find her adorable, so she did again the only thing in which she could show her emotion - mess with the other girl. But in the end she couldn't help but say the words she believed in.

 **_"I'm sure you will."_ **

Because she was sure, that Sakuno was strong. After that they talked a bit, until Ryoma realized that she skipped half of the practice and if she wanted to visit her captain in the hospital she would need to go now - if her fukubuchou would even allow her to visit their captain after skipping half of the training. Before she could vanish completely, Sakuno called her but said in the end, that it was nothing, leaving the female regular curious. But ignoring her curiosity she told the other girl to call her by her first name and the girl responded with just if she would do the same.

"Sure, Sakuno-chan." And a smirk were Ryoma's answer to the girl's response.

Anyways, she managed to get to the school and find the tennis courts of Rikkaidai after awhile. Rikkai was large and she didn't posses any sense of  
orientation, so she always needed to search awhile. That was also the reason why the Rikkai regulars made sure, that she never was alone, especially on tournaments. That and so that she wouldn't get hurt. They knew, every attacker she might have would want to die after spending time with her for just one minute, because either she would mess with them so much, that they would commit suicide or simply kick them where it hurt the most and even when that didn't function, it would waste time - time in which at least one of the regulars would appear, because they made sure to always check on her location, she was sure one regular, probably Niou or Jackal were searching her currently, and when one of them appeared, anything she would have done would be nothing compared to what they would. Simply put - the regulars will be charged for murder. Back to the topic, as Ryoma and wanted to walk into the courts, she heard how someone shouted her name and turning around, she saw Niou running to her.

"Took you some time, senpai."

"With thought you would like always come to late, but as you didn't appear after some time everyone got worried."

"I see, thanks for searching. Let's go in."

"You know, that Sanada will kill you, right?"

"Yeah."

And both walked in. Let's say it wasn't pleasant after Sanada saw them. He didn't slap Ryoma, as first, he would never slap a woman, this just was against his morals and second, Yukimura would kill him if he slapped either Akaya or Ryoma, since he looked after both like a big brother, or rather a mother, would do. It was practically suicide to harm the two in any way, but still didn't stop others from messing with them. And as he wanted to slap Niou for taking time, Ryoma countered his believes with the fact, that he couldn't know where she was, since she never told anyone. So he decided to give Ryoma 500 laps and close the topic with that. After that Ryoma needed to play a match against Yanagi. At first nothing was weird, but after Ryoma needed to change to her left hand, both, Niou and Yagyuu noticed something amiss. Sanada didn't notice anything, as he was playing against Akaya to time. Lucky for Ryoma the match was canceled, as they slowly needed to get to the hospital or they couldn't visit their captain on that day anymore. Niou was the only one, who noticed how Ryoma held her left hand. After some time they were in the hospital, making their captain happy to get to see them, though everyone didn't mention anything related to tennis, since they knew that it was... Sad topic for their captain at that time. It was going well and they talked about different things like sweets, clothes and all until Niou decided, that he observed Ryoma enough, got to her and gripped her left wrist hardly. At first Yukimura wanted to tell him to stop it and the others too, but surprisingly Yagyuu, the one known as gentleman, held them back and told them to decided to give it at try and noticed how Ryoma had her eyes closed and tears were in the corner of said eyes.

"It's like I thought," Niou muttered.

"You hurt your wrist, didn't you?"

The others eyes widened as Ryoma nodded to the question, knowing that lying wouldn't help her anymore.

"How?" Asked her captain, curious as to why she wouldn't tell them anything.

"... Car accident."

 _And they all paled._

After she told them what happened, they scolded her for doing something so recklessly, but accepted it as she did it to save someone from either getting heavily injured or even dying. After some talking they decided to talk with a nurse, so that she could look after the injury. A doctor examined it and told them, that it would take awhile to heal, since she was so as reckless as to play a match against Yanagi, one of the demons of the club, with her wound wrist. All were annoyed since the kanto finals where soon there, but the injury wouldn't heal until then, but they were also quick to decide, that she would need to defeat her opponent with her right hand.

* * *

The kanto tournaments were getting nearer and nearer. Sakuno was happy, that she could join the boy's team, but at the same time she was depressed, since they were currently having some matches, as to decide who would get a regular spot. She beat many of the non-regulars, but failed against Kaidoh, so here only chance was to beat Inui or she wouldn't get the position. But she couldn't afford to lose, since she promised Ryoma that they would met in the tournament. So she gave her best in her match against Inui.

In the end she still lost.

Her loss made her depressed for days, since she believed that she couldn't talk with Ryoma ever again, because she failed Ryoma and destroyed Ryoma's hope in her. After she wouldn't leave her room for days, her friend, Osakada Tomoka, literally dragged her out of he room to the tennis courts in the hope it would cheer her up. It didn't bring anything, so she stayed with her until she needed to go, because she had dance lessons. As Sakuno decided to go home, a familiar girl came to her. Tachibana Ann. She found her surname out, after Seigaku played against Fudomine, in which Ann was a regular.

"You look sad. Did something happen?"

After hesitating a bit, Sakuno told her about her promise with Ryoma and how she broke it.

"If something is broken, you can always fix it. It won't be the same, but it would be better than when it would be broken, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That's for you to find out, think about my words."

After some days she still didn't know what Ann meant, but decided to go and see Ryoma's match in the finals, to apologize for failing the promise.

The days got over and Sakuno was at the finals. She found a place besides an reporter, which she' often saw at Seigaku. The finals started with a match between Rikkai's Marui and jackal against Seigaku's Momoshiro and Kaidoh, people actually questioned Seigaku's sanity for letting the two play together against an opponent like Rikkai, bu were fastly proven wrong, as Kaidoh and Momoshiro had actually a decent doubles play and even beat the doubles pair of Rikkai. Then the next match between Golden Pair and Platium Pair started. Everyone couldn't look away it was intense and both doubles pairs didn't want to give up. In the end the Platium Pair won. Then the match came, that Sakuno waited for - that everyone waited for.

The match between Seigaku's data specialist and Rikkai's only female freshaman regular.

Everyone felt a chill surrounding them and then the match started. Sakuno remembered her match against Inui and coulodn't help but admire Ryoma instead of cheering for her team like she should. While she losed pathetic, Ryoma literally destroyed Inui. Ryoma was the winner of the match and somehow Sakuno felt happy for Ryoma instead of feeling sad, since her senpai was beaten. Though her happiness didn't last long, as she heard the reporter besides her muttering. She wondered what he had, but as she could hear a bit more exactly what he said her eyes widened and she felt for the first time in her life, scared of a friend. Scared of Ryoma.

"Impossible... Inui-kun is one of Seigaku's best player, b-but she defeated him, whilst playing right handed the whole time even though she was left handed!"

This scentene wouldn't leaver her mind for days. The tournament was going one and the next match was between Fuji and Kirihara. It was an understatement to say, that Fuji destroyed Kirihara. She heard that Kirihara did many... Bad things, but wasn't sure, if Fuji overdid it, especially when she saw Ryoma comforting Kirihara, she worried for him, though that wasn't the only emotion she felt at the time, besides her being scared. She also felt... Envy? She envied Kirihara? She didn't know why, but she knew she did. Then the last match started. It was Sanada against Kawamura. For many people it was the day, where they learned how strong Kawamura was really. No one would dare to taunt him again after that match. He lost, but he impressed everyone, even Sanada who would start to change after that match. It was truly full of feelings. Some, among them also Sakuno, noticed how the Rikkai regulars ran away, with the exception of Sanada. She heard from her grandmother, that it was because their captain had a surgery on the day. After the last match ended, Sakuno decided that she woud train hard and face Ryoma in the finals. To remake their broken promise.

 ** _After all, if something is broken, you can always fix it. It won't be the same, but it would be better than when it would be broken, right?_** _That was what a dear friend taught her after all._

* * *

The next weeks were hard for Sakuno, with her new found motivation she trained much and hard. Time passed by and she didn't notice anything, too much was she focused on her training. She wouldn't break her promise again, not a second time. It was hard, but in the end she got her regular spot, though she would need to train even harder, if she wanted to defeat Ryoma, especially since she was still a bit scared of her. She trained and trained and without her noticing it was time.

 _Time for the national finals. **Time for her to play against Ryoma.**_

It started with a match between Tezuka and Sanada, they palyed and Sanada did almost win, but Tezuka beat him to it, though in the end both shook each other hands with a smile. This was a promise for a rematch. Then the doubles pair Yanagi-Kirihara played against Inui-Kaidoh and won due Inui being heavily wound. The the third match came and the air changed around them.

 _The child of God, Yukimura Seiichi, played against The Tensai, Fuji Syuusuke._

Many people were scared and held their breath, not knowing who would win. At first everyone believed it would be Yukimura, but Fuji proved them wrong. Even though he didn't see anything he still played, but as Yukimura took his hearing away even he couldn't do much and the win got to Rikkai. Sakuno was now confused, as she didn't know if Yukimura or if Ryoma scared her more. Then the match between the doubles pairs Marui-Jackal and Oishi-Kikumaru started. Golden pair won in the end, making Seigaku proud, but then she breathed in and out, trying to calm down. She was excited. After all it was time for her match against Ryoma.

"Ryuzaki."

She looked at her captain and was ready to listen at every word he had to say.

"Don't get careless."

"Yes!"

Then she gazed at Ryoma which was talking with her captain and made her way to the court, her way to face Ryoma.

Absolute silence. Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak up, it was the same situation, the same feeling as before, when Yukimura and Fuji played. She looked at Ryoma and Ryoma looked at her, then her opponent smiled.

"I see, you fixed your broken promise. Good job."

Everyone could hear her and everyone was curious. Even Seigaku and Rikkai.

"I had difficulties on my way, but now I'm here," Sakuno responded.

"Before the match begins... I want to tell you some things."

Sakuno looked her in the eyes, as a sign that she would hear her out.

"To be frank... I love you."

Everyone eyes in the stadium widened and whispers could been heard. Sakuno didn't show any reaction. Neither surpise, disgust or happiness. Though she was happy, as she loved Ryoma too, how she realized some weeks ago. But right now she knew, that this wasn't all what Ryoma had to say. She knew there was more.

"But even if I love you... There is no way that I will put you above buchou. Never and this will be the reason..."

Everyone held their breath back, awaitng the end of the sentence.

"... Why I'll be your worst opponent. Ryuzaki Sakuno, prepare yourself for your defeat."

Sakuno was sure, that every other person in her postion would have been foolish enough to believe, that they would have undertsood Ryoma, since they also didn't want to dissappoint their captain, but Sakuno wasn't one of the foolish people. She knew, that she would never understand Ryoma one this point, because it wasn't just, that Ryoma didn't want to dissappoint her buchou. No, it was love. Not romantically, but to the point, where she would throw her life away, just to make her captain happy. That's the reason, why Sakuno knew, that she would see Ryoma's true strength, because that much respect did Ryoma have for her captain, Sakuno and herself.

"Somehow, I envy Yukimura-san right now," Sakuno said with a smile, but both knew that it was a lie.

The match was truly interesting, Sakuno actually showed, that she had the ability to copy other people's technique and got some points with that. It looked like Sakuno would win and people cheered for her, but the cheers died, as Ryoma changed to her left hand. Since this point Sakuno knew, that she would lose in the end and she was right, Ryoma didn't forget her promise too after all and destroyed her, but still Sakuno couldn't help but smile. _She fulfilled her promised. Ryoma fulfilled her promise._

 **_Both fulfilled their promise._ **

Ryoma won and the other regulars form Rikkai wanted to run to her, but stopped as they saw her walk to Sakuno. She held her hand out and Sakuno took it, suddenly before she could realize what was happening, Ryoma kissed her. The kiss was short, but it made Sakuno feel happy and wish for more.

"I taught you well, Ryoma~ Already getting a girl before me, huh. Should I feel sad?"

"Shut up, Niou-senpai."

Akaya ran to them and glared at Sakuno.

"Even if you a girl, if you hurt Ryoma I'll dye you red."

"Akaya."

"Stop, _Akaya_." Yukimura sighed, but then smilled very angelically, "Though to be honest I need to agree with Aka-chan. Hurt her and Rikkai will take that definitely not kindly."

"Even you, buchou," Ryoma mumbled and Sakuno smiled, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Ryuzaki."

She turned around to see Tezuka.

 _"You did well."_

Sakuno felt relieved to made her captain proud, though Tezuka wasn't finished. He looked at Ryoma and said with the most serious voice he could muster at that point.

"Please look after her.

Ryoma smirked at this, "I will."

 _What did they all learn in the end? **That Seigaku could take relationships better than Rikkai.**_

Actions 


End file.
